Dragon Ball Civil War BACK!
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: In a twist of fate Vegeta kills Cell with his Final Flash just after he becomes perfect. After when Trunks attempts to leave in his Time Machine there is a temporal mishap which brings Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Tien, Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo to the Marvel Universe, just months before an event called Civil War. Who's side will they choose? And what will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just something to fill my time for a little, if no one cares enough to review or give me a sign that you like the story, I might delete it. Oh well lets get to the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Marvel or any of their affiliates. However I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

" _Final Flash!_ " A spiky haired man wearing a blue jumpsuit and white armor with a golden trim said to a green skinned bio android. This Android's name is Cell and he was designed to be the perfect being. The man's hands were thrust out in front of him and a long golden beam of energy was flying out of them. The bio android was smirking haughtily, he believed himself to be invincible. He was to be proved wrong. The man's spiked blonde hair rushed backwards from the gale force winds that came from his blast. ' _I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and the legendary Super-Saiyan!'_ The man known as Vegeta thought venomously. ' _And I will not be upstaged by some madman's Frankenstein!'_ He continued, and poured all the energy he had into the beam. Cell continued to smirk, blissfully unaware for the danger Vegeta's beam possessed. Of course it was far too late for Cell to dodge, even if he knew the danger. From behind Trunks, the son of Vegeta stuck his own hands out. "Hey Cell!" He baited. "Disappear for good!" He called not wasting a moment. His hair, which moments ago was lavender bordering on white, turned golden and twisted upwards, just like his father's. His eyes too, resembled his father's now and were a bright shade of turquoise.

Cell was sandwiched between the blasts, and then felt himself become afraid. He was capable of regenerating from nothing more than a Cell, and was essentially immortal. But now there would be nothing left for him to regenerate from. Even as Trunks' beam died and stopped, there was no hope for the ultimate super-being as his whole body was enveloped in Vegeta's infinitely more powerful blast. His last thought was, ' _How is this possible? I am Cell, the perfect being! NOOOO!'_ He was then dead, completely and utterly vaporized. Trunks used super speed and appeared right at the last place he was when his father fired the blast, making it appear as though he never moved at all. "Heh...Heh...Heh, take that you stupid Android!" The prince spat arrogantly, lowering his arms as he did. Then he closed his eyes and powered down, his muscles shrunk down into their ordinary state, his eyes and hair each turned back to the cold onyx color they were usually.

The prince then slumped forward. His son landed next to his father, and flashed him a smile. "Looks like everything's back to normal, father." Vegeta grunted and looked up at his son. He swung a fist out and punched Trunks in his face. It was enough to hurt, but not enough to do any real damage to the halfbreed youth. "That was for disobeying me, boy. I wouldn't suggest doing it ever again." Vegeta said with a glare, then flashed his son a rare grin. "I will admit however that you surprised me." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "You managed to draw some of your old man's blood." He said giving a smile that morphed into a sour frown. "Don't do it again, and lets go back home I'm starving." He said raising into the sky. Trunks followed suit and they took off into the sky heading west.

* * *

 _Three days later_

Everyone was at the capsule corporation, the home of the brief family and the Saiyan Vegeta, for a going away party for Future or 'Mirai' Trunks. Everyone consisted of Tenshinhan commonly referred to as Tien, the bandit thief Yamcha, Vegeta who sat in the corner alone, Trunks the guest of honor, and Piccolo an alien known as a Namekian was meditating just above the party. Then there was Vegeta's greatest rival a Saiyan that was raised on Earth and the planets greatest protector Son Goku commonly called Kakarot-his Saiyan name- By Vegeta. Finally there was Goku's son a boy known as Son Gohan. The father and son had the tell-tale golden hair and green eyes of a Super Saiyan and were in a state that Goku referred to as 'Mastered Super Saiyan' or Full Power Super Saiyan. Vegeta had immediately called Kakarot a wrong fool about his new form and boasted that _his_ form was the one that killed Cell, thus making it superior.

after which Goku challenged Vegeta to a fight, and the prince accepted...Only to be stopped by Vegeta's wife and Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Brief. Vegeta had relented, for now that was. After several festivities Trunks said his goodbyes and prepped his Time Machine to take him to the future, about 6 months after he'd left. He thought he had thoroughly checked the one man Time Machine, but a single crack in the multiverse capacitor slipped by his notice. This single crack caused a fluctuation in the computer that designated which multiverse they were in, this fluctuation caused the time machine to become unbalanced in other areas, such as the temporal steering and, more importantly, the nuclear fission core.

Now as Trunks prepared to leave the Time Machine became unstable, and Trunks was unable to stabilize it in time! The whole machine began to break apart. "Everyone run!" Trunks yelled catching the Z fighters attention. But it was too late! Not even Goku's instant transmission could save them from the impending blast. Yamcha, who was next to both Bulma and Goku's wife Chi Chi said, "Uh oh!" And moved to protect the women right as the Time Machine exploded!

When the dust settled, all the Z Warriors save Yamcha were gone. "Where did they go?" Chi Chi asked confused at no longer being able to see her husband and son. "Ah, good question Chi Chi." Yamcha said looking over at the newly formed crater. "Where did they go?"

* * *

 _Multiverse 14, universe 616._

The Z crew looked around at there surroundings, and Gohan was the first to ask: "Are we dead, dad?" Goku looked around at the crater and felt everyone's energies, and then looked up and saw bright golden sunlight. "Don't think so, Gohan. This sure doesn't look like the Check In Station." He told his son. "Wherever we are, it stinks like a sewer, can you fix your machine boy?" Vegeta said indigently, turning to his son, who was freaking out in his Time Machine. "Oh no, this is bad oh no oh Kami oh no AAAGH!" He said grabbing his head, and tapping seemingly random buttons. "I'll take that as a no then." Vegeta said turning away. "Well, i'm not just going to sit here and wait for starvation, i'm going to go up there and see where we are." Vegeta continued looking up at the top of the crater. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea Vegeta, there are some pretty weird energies up there." Krillen warned. "Nobody cares what you think, baldy." Vegeta said, rising into the air against Krillen's wishes.

However it would seem as though fate decided it was time to take the decision out of the Z warriors hands. "Attention whatever or whoever made that crater, come out slowly, and with your hands up." A male voice said, drawing all the Z warriors attention. "Well, we better do as he says, we still don't know where we are, and it would be better if we didn't make any enemies here. Let's go everyone!" Goku said, rising into the air himself.

* * *

 **Author's note: And we are done! Well that was fun. I think I'll update this whenever I get bored of other things, unless no one reviews and tells me that they like the story/ gives me thoughts on it. Otherwise i'll just delete it. Oh well I hope you enjoyed, and**

 **Until Next time true readers!**


	2. Before the Storm

**Author's note: It's back, and boy is this guy long overdue. Please enjoy this extra long apology chapter of Dragon Ball Civil War!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Marvel Comics. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Captain America, Steven Rogers, wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to come out of that hole, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Oh, and you really think that _you_ can order _me_ around, Metal Fool?" The Spiky haired man asked in a challenging tone.

"Yeah, I do. I'd like it if you'd come with us quietly, but if you insist on fighting I'd be happy to oblige you." Tony Stark, Iron Man and co-leader of the Avengers, answered in the same way.

Steve glanced between the two, this could only go so well. "Um. Hello, can we just talk like gentlemen? I'd prefer we not endanger any civilians. Besides, Tony, we don't know what this guy is capable of." He said, trying to ease tensions.

He failed. "You ought to listen to the blue human, he seems to have some sense, unlike you." He said, crossing his arms. "That tears it!" Tony yelled, before rushing forward and slamming his Iron Fist into the man's face, knocking him back a few feet.

"You pushed the Cap. Button, you shouldn't have done that." Iron Man said, sounding mad.

The man wiped some blood from his mouth. "Hmph, it seems as though you have some power behind you after all, especially if you can hurt the Mighty Vegeta!" He said, looking ready for the fight about to ensue. He entered a fighting stance of some kind, with one hand placed at his side and the other above his head. A breeze caused his hair to sway to the left briefly.

Tony rushed at him shot him with a repulsor blast the man, Vegeta as he was called apparently, went backwards a few feet, but was largely unharmed. "You'll have to do better than that!" He challenged.

"I plan too." Tony answered. Then the two rushed at each other and traded blows and kicks, with Tony on the receiving end of most of them.

Then more people exited the hole. There was a short bald man with six incense burns on his head, a larger bald triclops, and an alien of some kind. He had massive ears, and was wearing a purple and white outfit. The others were similar in appearance to the other man, especially the young purple haired adult as he wore the same armor. The only difference was in hair colors and clothes. The tallest of them wore an orange Gi, much like the smaller man, and had extremely spiked up golden hair and turquoise eyes. The smallest of them had similar hair and eyes, though his hair was much flatter. And he wore a similar Gi to the Alien. Cap knew that a fight was going to break out, so he called out. "Avengers Assemble!"

The gathered Avengers circled around him. He looked at his roster, he currently had with him: Black Panther, aka T'chala the leader of the African nation Wakanda, Wolverine and Storm, famous members of the X-men, a group of mutants, Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers Alien-powered hero, Spider-Man, Peter Parker ordinary reporter, Ant-Man (Or Yellowjacket), Hank Pym one of the greatest minds ever, and Hawkeye, the best archer in existence. They had these newcomers outnumbered, but he wasn't sure if they were outmatched quite yet. Maybe if Thor were here he'd feel a bit safer...

Nonetheless they readied themselves for battle. "Hit them hard and fast, try to end this before it starts!" He yelled, donning the persona of Captain America, the Super-Soldier and first Avenger.

The bald man stepped up first. "I don't know who you guys are, but if your already fighting Vegeta I guess we have no choice." He said, before launching at Captain America. He barely was able to react in time to bring his shield up, the bald man was fast! His fist collided with Cap's shield, and reverberated off the Vibranium, shaking Cap's bones. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

He slammed his shield into the confused man's fist, knocking him away, he then followed up with another bash with his shield, this one aimed at the man's face. He actually went flying back, and Cap got a chance to take in the rest of the fight.

Wolverine was barely keeping up with the Alien, but he was getting good hits with his claws here and there. Spider-Man was doing his best against the Triclops, but he too seemed outclassed in terms of speed; they all were, Cap realized. Everyone he looked at were outclassed in terms of speed, he wasn't sure about strength.

T'chala and Hawkeye were also struggling against the Triclops, giving Spider-Man the cover he needed to get his hits in. Storm was providing cover fire for Yellowjacket as he took on the golden haired youth, they were doing their best to hurt him, but he barely seemed fazed by the blasts of lightning and the strikes from either a massive or a tiny Hank.

Above them all fought Ms. Marvel and the Purple-haired man, who was the only one out of the other group to be struggling. Carol was the only one who seemed to be able to keep up with them.

His opponent came rushing back, and slammed a fist into his jaw. Cap was sure that, were he not a super-human, his jaw would have been shattered by that punch. Whoever these guys were they certainly didn't pull punches, it made him worry for his fellow Avengers. But not for long as the man came rushing forward again, but this time Cap was ready; he threw out his, admittedly pretty slow in comparison, shield right into the guy's face, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He ran right into it, not able to slow himself in time to avoid it, just like he wanted. Whoever these guys were they were apparently expecting an easy fight and got cocky, he'd make sure they'd pay for that.

Unbeknownst to Cap the tallest of the other team hadn't made a move, and was quite deep in thought...

* * *

 _Goku_

He looked on as his friends and family battled against these other guys, and all Goku could think was that this entire situation was a misunderstanding. The kind hearted Saiyan couldn't feel any evil radiating from these people, in fact he felt mostly good, maybe a bit of pride like Vegeta, but mostly good.

It was this in mind that he rose into the air, his power rising ever so slightly. He made his way up till he was high enough over the battlefield to take everything in. Trunks was higher than him, getting his untransformed butt handed to him by the Golden Girl, that was the only thing he couldn't directly see. Well, that and Vegeta. His rival had taken his fight elsewhere into the city, but this should call him back. Power rose over Goku's body.

Golden energy poured out of the Super-Saiyan's body, and, as if the lights weren't impressive enough, he was putting out a grand power, something that would everyone's attention...

He screamed with his effort, the noise echoing through the noisy city, punching a hole right through the sounds of the battles going on around him. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" His arms were thrown to his sides, and his head was raised, below him heads swiveled upward, and above him heads turned downward.

"Whoa! That's a lot of energy!" He heard a feminine voice, most likely Golden Girl, say from above. He was quickly followed by Trunks. "This...Is Goku? He's even stronger than me!"

From below, unbeknownst to the Saiyan, Steve Rogers stared up with wide eyes. Completely impressed by the display of power the Saiyan was giving. In fact, everyone was, everyone except Gohan that was. He was used to his dad's power having trained with him to reach it.

But even more than that, far away from the Saiyan's current position, both Iron Man and Vegeta were engaged in a _very_ lopsided fight.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

The man of Iron was stronger than he thought, if he kept up like this Vegeta might have to use his Super-Saiyan form.

As if.

The man kept yelling and someone, Jarvis as he recalled, to divert power here or there, but was only ever able to ht him once of twice.

He was strong, Vegeta would admit that, but he was too slow for his taste. Every punch felt like it went in slow motion, every blast moved about as fast as one of Raditz'. It was just plain sad. That said, the ones he did allow to hit him were stronger than his base form. Not by much, he felt that going Super would be overkill, but enough to keep this current form on the defensive. Suddenly however, he sensed something, something he wished he hadn't.

He stopped blocking for a moment and looked over to where the others were fighting. "This power, it can't be! Kaka-Kakarot?" Iron Man turned the way he was facing and clicked on a scanner.

He whistled. "Yep, that's definitely more than your current level, more than this suit could take, the HulkBuster MK-II maybe? Hmm.."

"Blast it, Kakarot was right, he is stronger." He growled low for a moment before realizing why the fool had done this. "Come with me, the fool is trying to call us back to where we met, God knows why. I was just starting to have fun." He said before blasting off towards his location, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

* * *

 _Cap_

"That explains it." He said after the purple haired man, Trunks as he was called (Weird name, but this was a weird situation), explained, in terms the Man Out Of Time could understand. "You've come from an alternate reality of some kind, and since your device is banged up you can't get back, though that doesn't explain why you attacked us..." He trailed off, allowing the youth to pick up the slack.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" He said, giving a dramatically placating smile and rubbing the back of his head. "My father was fighting one of your friends and we assumed that you guys were against us, although a quick sense of you all said otherwise, right Goku?" He asked turning to the leader, Goku.

Goku staring off into space, and Cap took the moment to size him up. He seemed like a decent enough guy. He was the one who calmed everyone down enough to get to a more diplomatic state. He also didn't seem to be expressly evil in any way, a heart of pure gold. Steve smiled, he was looking forward to maybe fighting alongside him one day.

"Hmm? Oh right, Vegeta. Yeah, sorry about that he can be a little quick to action sometimes. He even killed Cell, this one really strong evil guy I wanted to fight!" He said, almost sounding disappointed. "He might have even been stronger than me! Would have been a fun battle, especially if he tried to destroy the Earth! Then we'd get to do a beam battle, I love those.." He trailed off, looking into space again.

 _'OK, maybe he's not totally pure. Or maybe he's just a little, dumb.'_ Steve thought, finding the man's mannerisms odd, especially for someone who was so looked up to by the others of his group.

Suddenly the man from earlier, Vegeta, flew in, followed quickly by Iron Man. "Alright Kakarot, what's this all about?!" He demanded belligerently, in a way, Steve felt, similar to how Logan said most things. "I was in the middle of a battle, and you just up and call me back here with that...power of yours!" He seemed to be furious at Goku.

"Well, Vegeta, I didn't want there to be any bad blood between me and these people. We're in a new place and have to abide by their rules. So.." He rounded on Steve and Tony. "I guess you guys are the leaders here, what did you want from us?" He asked, an innocent enough question. To Steve anyway.

"Well originally I just wanted to beat the Fantastic Four to something inter-dimensional for once, but after that explosion of power you all just displayed I'd like it if I could run some tests to see how you do that, and it'd be a great way for us to get to know each other better, since you'll be staying here due to your method of transportation being...out of commission right now." He pointed to the smoking crater that held Trunks' time machine.

"Yeah, who are we going to tell, Tony? Or are we going to keep them from S.H.I.E.L.D?" Carol had a point, Cap thought, these were inter-dimensional beings, so Shield would most likely want to know about them.

"Nah, I've already sent a report over to Hill. She'll be getting it soon enough." Tony said, giving an easy shrug. Steve could agree to that. "Then all of you will be returning to Stark Tower with us." Steve said, pointing over to the Quinjet. "Everyone pile in." He commanded.

Soon both the Avengers and their alternate friends were in the jet and on their way to Stark Tower.

Once they had arrived and exited the Jet, Tony stripped off his armor and gestured around the Tower. "Make yourself's at home!" He said. "Except for you, Goku. I need you to come with me so I can run a few tests." He said, leading the Tall Man away to his lab.

The other heroes took seats around the house, each getting comfortable. Krillen even turned on the TV, and flopped on the couch, flipping through channels. Cap took a seat next to him, and watched as the small man flipped through channels until he found one he liked: a MMA fight clicked on TV.

"So this is what passes for Martial Arts in your world, huh?" Krillen said, probably to himself. Cap nodded and spoke. "Yeah, it's not as fast-paced as you guys are, but it's what we have here." Steve said, getting more comfortable around his once-opponent.

Around him the Avengers were all getting comfy with their once enemies.

Spider-Man and Gohan made small talk, each one exchanging scientific notes or finding out about personal lives, something Peter was not keen to do.

Next to them Vegeta and Wolverine shared a drink and traded War stories, both were equally horrified by the other's tale, but neither showed it. Yet at the same time the two of them were trying to one up the other, but Logan was having a difficult time topping Genocide on a mass scale.

Piccolo floated alone, meditating in the corner, T'chala followed suit, closing his eyes and resting.

Ms. Marvel was, apparently interested in Trunks' story, and Trunks (quite upset) retold his history, The History of Trunks.

Tien and Hawkeye spoke, with Tien giving Clint praise for being a good shot, and Clint offering praise on his own abilities as a warrior.

But, inside of Stark's lab, Goku and Tony talked..

 _Tony_

"How strong are you in comparison to your friend? The other Saiyan?" Tony asked, looking at the screen that held Goku's vitals and Energy output. "I'm not sure! Vegeta killed Cell, but from what I've sensed from him he's not as strong as I am right now, but then again I'm a Super Saiyan and, last time I sensed him, he wasn't yet." Goku explained, rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Wait, you mean that this is your absolute maximum?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "If your as strong as you say you are, able to destroy worlds that means, then you should be destroying both this room and this computer with ease." Tony said, looking pointedly at Goku.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated then that. My current form is Super-Saiyan, but above that. I call it Full Power Super Saiyan, I can transform down if you want..?" Goku said, doing his best to explain a Ki based matter to a non Ki-user. "Yes, that would be best so I can get a good estimate of your full power compared to not your full power." Tony explained, turning back to the console.

Goku powered down, allowing his hair to fall around his face messily. Tony then nodded. "Yeah, that's better." He said smiling. Then he turned back to Goku. "Can you go lower?" He asked.

"I can try." Goku said, suppressing his energy down to the lowest it could get, which was roughly down to the power level of a body builder, 12 or so.

"Hmm." Tony said in thought as he pulled out a large blue sheet of paper and a pencil. "Now go to your Max while not going Super." Tony commanded, reaching with his other hand to hit a button on the monitor so it's contents would travel down to a tablet.

"Haaaaah!" Goku yelled, standing up as to get the most energy flowing.

"M'kay, do you always yell when powering up?" Tony asked, penciling down some numbers.

"Not always, only when we have time too, it helps loosen up the energy and let it flow out around and inside us. Other times we just grunt and force the power, but that's not good practice." Goku replied, giving a shrug.

"Ah alright." Tony said, penciling down a calculation. Suddenly his watch beeped, and Tony looked down at it.

"Sorry, pal. Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, I have an appointment." Tony said, rolling the blueprint up and sliding it into a desk.

"Really? Where do you have to go?" Goku asked naively.

"Press conference, I have to go talk to the Commission of Superhero Activities." He explained, walking over to a closet. He glanced at Goku and sighed, seeing his confused look. "A big bad Government group that wants to make me and my Hero buddies register our identities to the world, which could put our friends and family in danger." He clarified.

Goku still looked confused. "Your guys' Government knows about you? On my world our Government doesn't have any idea as to who we are!" Goku said, shocked.

"Wait." Tony said, looking at him pointedly. "Then how do you, hero? On our way here you said that you've saved the world lots of times." He asked, really confused.

"Honestly, every time we've saved the world, it's been because we were pushed into it. Everything started when my older brother, Raditz I think his name was, came to Earth looking for me. After that Vegeta came looking for the Dragon Balls, killed a few of my friends, we went to Namek. Then Frieza and his guys were being evil and probably weren't going to let my friends out of there OK. Then the Androids after that, they wanted to kill me, and then Cell came for them _and_ to kill me.." Goku took a breath. "Point is, we've always just kinda stepped up because we were forced into it, and because I've always wanted a good fight." Goku said. "But now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder how many lives could have been saved if me and the gang had come to our Government and worked with them to get people out of our fight zones.. I mean, we could always bring them back with the Dragon Balls, but now that I'm thinking about _that_ I'm starting to realize that, that could have really messed some people up." He seemed down.

"...Well don't let our Government hear you say that, otherwise they'll get more ammo to use against us." Tony said sarcastically. As he was leaving though, he looked at Goku. "But me and you are going to have a talk about these 'Dragon Balls', I'm intrigued." Tony said, an interested tone in his voice. "Oh, and you and your friends are allowed to leave the Tower by the way. Stay if you want though." He added, leaving the room.

Then, Goku was left alone with his thoughts

* * *

 _Not long after did each of the assembled heroes go their separate ways._

 _Wolverine offered Vegeta a place at the X-Mansion, and Trunks followed them._

 _Tien asked Tony to lend him some money and left to find a place to stay on his own in the city._

 _Krillen flew off to explore the new world, and Spider-Man left to go home for the day._

 _Piccolo said goodbye to Gohan and fled the city, looking for a calm spot to meditate._

 _Gohan and Goku decided to stay at the Tower with the Avengers_

 _Ms. Marvel went off on a mission for SHIELD_

 _And T'chala left for Wakanda._

 _A few days pass with nothing of_ _relevance, aside from the Z-fighters gaining fame as 'New Heroes' and Vegeta helping the X-Men to stop Human on Mutant hate following M-Day, and Goku and Gohan helping the Avengers deal with whatever comes their way._

 _But, at the X-Mansion a few days later..._

* * *

"So, this is what I have. It might not manipulate gravity, but it can stand up to hits from you at max, and dish it back to you in the form of some of the heaviest hitters out there." Forge said from above him, in the viewing room.

"I'd hope so! We don't want a repeat of last time." Vegeta goaded, a smirk crawling across his face. Forge didn't respond, rather he activated The Danger Room's newest Level: Saiyan.

Immediately holographic versions of Abomination and Rhino faced the Prince. Vegeta smirked and charged them head on, fully prepared to take their hits..

As Vegeta battled against the strongest villains possible, his son Trunks was giving training to a set of now-depowered Mutants.

"Alright, eventually your going to have to leave the X-Mansion, so In order to prepare you for this, Professor Xavier asked me to teach you all basic Martial Arts." He said, loud enough for his current batch of students to hear. Then, the Future Warrior unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, ones that were painfully slow to him, but incredibly fast to the others. "That is how fast all of you are going to move after this, now I want everyone to practice with me." Trunks commanded, throwing a basic punch in the air in front of him.

The depowered Mutants followed suit, each launching varying degrees of punches. "Good, good!" Trunks said. "But everyone needs to spread their legs a bit more in order to let their power flow through them!" Trunks said, reentering his stance and throwing a few punches. "Now you try." He said again.

And like this he would train them, each time rectifying an issue, each time making them just a bit better.

But, above the training session, a girl sat above them watching with a strange infatuation. Her name was Kitty Pryde, and she was an X-Man. She was Seventeen* years old and had been on the team since she was thirteen, and she had a crush on the strange lavender-haired youth from the future.

Her relationship with Piotr hadn't worked out and they broke things off a few weeks ago. And now she'd found a new fling, she was planing to ask out her new crush that night, after he was done training the depowered Mutants for the day. But for now she could just look, deeply infatuated with him.

Below her however, Trunks was running into a roadblock with his students. Some of them got it, and others didn't. But it wasn't something he hadn't encountered before.

"OK, I'm going to divided everyone." He said, and pointed at the ones who got it. "All of you, move over to the left and start throwing more advanced moves, I'll be with you all in a moment." He said, before turning to the others. "The rest of you.." Trunks moved with super-speed and fixed each of his struggling students' positions. "Try throwing kicks now."

Once again he found people who got it, and people who didn't. He knew where this stemmed from; their powers. Each Ex-Mutant had, at one time, a power, and that power taught them to use a part of their body. Those that shot things used their hands best, those who ran used their legs best, those who used their heads? They were best at throws. Once again Trunks divided them and had his remaining students practice throwing others into the ground, these were the ones who'd need the most practice.

His thoughts turned, for a moment, to that cute brown haired girl he'd seen earlier. His mind had been wandering to her for a while today, he'd developed a crush on her, this was something he knew. And he'd already made up his mind, he'd try to ask her out later. He got that.

What he didn't get was why his thoughts kept turning to her!

He shook his head and went back to his students...

* * *

 _Tien, New York City..._

Tien's life now was certainly different from his old life, but he found it enjoyable. After using the money he'd borrowed from Stark to purchase a small apartment, Tien realized that he'd most likely have to pay some kinda rent.

Which is what led him to his current occupation.

With one hand Tien balanced three hot pizzas, with the other he was holding the hat down to cover his third eye; he'd learned the hard way that some people didn't take to kindly to his looks. Though the Triclops wasn't found of hiding his real looks from people, he realized that it was important.

Besides, not making eye contact suited him just fine, he was notorious for being a recluse.

He landed outside the apartment building and pulled open the doors before stepping inside and zipping up the stairs. He needed to get to the third floor, apartment three.

He made it in record time, and knocked on the door quickly. Not long after did a young woman open the door, and Tien was clued in to the chaos inside. There were at least three kids, each of which were running around the apartment loudly.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." The woman said, giving Tien a smile. "No problem, that comes to twenty dollars, Miss." Tien replied, returning her smile.

The woman dug into her pockets for a moment, looking for the money. Before she could hand it over however, three men strolled up, each looking quite unscrupulous.

"Scuse me, sir." One of them said, pushing in front of Tien and knocking one of the pizzas to the floor.

"Hey!" Tien said, defending his money source. "You need to pay for that!" He said, a bit too loud.

The men grinned, and the one who knocked the pizza over laughed. "Gladly." He said, grabbing the woman's money from her hands and producing it to Tien.

The former assassin made no move to accept the money. "I meant with _your_ money." He replied, his voice getting low.

"Tch, this might as well be _my_ money, this Mutie freak don't deserve none." The man said cruelly, and Tien noticed that the woman turned away with tears welling up in her eyes.

Tien's eyes narrowed, but the man spoke before he could. "Don't concern yourself with this, pizza boy, me and my buddies are going to have some fun with this Mutie, take care of those kids she's watching. Bet they're Muties too!" The man said, voice getting loud and him turning to her. He reached a hand out and grabbed a fistful of hair, she screamed, and inside the house fell silent. But outside, the man and his friends laughed.

"Leave her alone." Tien said setting down the pizza, before suddenly grabbing the man's arm and squeezing, the bully of a man dropped her and cried out, and his friends stopped laughing.

"You think it's OK to treat someone differently because they aren't human?" Tien asked, raising his other hand up to the over-sized company hat, then he pulled it off. His third eye exposed, the men all gasped and turned their hate-filled stares on him. Without a word, Tien pulled down, hard. The man cried loudly as his arm broke.

"Now, treat me differently." Tien said, his tone threatening. Tien didn't know exactly why these men were so cruel, but he got a basic idea from his landlord. Mutants, as they were called, weren't very widely liked, and if Tien hadn't clarified that he was Human descended from Aliens he probably wouldn't have gotten his home. It was due to this experience, that he chose to help this woman.

Well, that and he needed to make up for his past _sometimes_.

Tien threw the man to the floor and looked at his buddies. "He's one of 'em! And he's still got his powers!" The fattest and ugliest cried, staggering back. Tien smirked and played to his fears. "Yeah, not so tough when your talking to someone stronger than you, huh?" He asked, stepping towards them. The men took a step back.

Tien continued forward, and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his incredible muscles. "Boo." He whispered, and the three all turned tail and ran, the first man clutching his arm as he did.

He then turned to the woman and picked up the pizzas. "Here you are ma'am!" Tien said, before being wrapped in a giant bear hug from the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling into his chest. "Thank you."

And Tien, tentatively hugged her back.

 _Somewhere in the Wilderness.._

Piccolo sat, deep in meditation, he could feel something coming. Something _bad_. He couldn't tell what it was, or why he could feel it, maybe it was intuition gained from Kami's influence. Maybe he was just paranoid. But whatever it was, it was going to cause a rift in his allies.

Something would get them to argue, and something would take one of them. He'd felt this way before Cell showed up, and that cost hundreds of people their lives. Whatever it was that his 'gut' so to speak was being bothered by was coming soon, tomorrow at the latest

He sighed, and deciding to continue to meditate, whatever happened all that mattered was that Gohan would be safe through it.

* * *

 _D, 12:00 AM_

The small man climbed off the bus and smiled tiredly. He'd been exploring for a while now, and had decided to 'take the scenic route', which meant to him of course, not flying everywhere.

Yes, this short man was named Krillen, and he'd just arrived at a small town in Connecticut, Stamford was it's name as he recalled. He wasn't going to stay long, just until tomorrow, at five when the next bus would come, this one heading for a state called Rhode Island. Krillen was having a fun road trip, in the last few days he'd been all over the place, even stopped a few crimes here or there! But it was all for fun, no threats heading his way this time! And even if there was he wouldn't have to worry about it! There were other people who could handle world-destroyers for once!

It honestly was a weight off the small man's back.

"Ah!" Krillen yawned. "I'm beat!" He lifted into the air and flew over to the top of a building. "I'll just rest my eyes here for a bit..." He whispered, laying down.

And with that, Krillen fell fast asleep, tired from his long days of travel.

 _8:00 AM_

Krillen had woken up and went down to a local diner for breakfast, he was so hungry he ate like a Saiyan! Too bad his wallet couldn't afford it.

"Now you! If you want to eat and not pay, that's fine! But you'll be working for your meal instead." The manager of the diner said, pushing the small monk into the kitchen. "Your going to wash these dishes!" Krillen was then put in front of a mountain of dishes.

"OK!" Krillen said, grabbing the washcloth. This would be easy for someone with his talents...

 _12:00 PM_

That had taken longer than Krillen thought it would, but it was kind his own fault for asking for more work in exchange for money...By the end of his work day he'd cleaned the whole store, and served/cooked for at least 70 people! But Krillen didn't mind, he needed money after all! Plus it was easy for someone with his speed.

Now he was heading to the Stamford Public Pool** for some swimming!

He made it and changed into a pair of trunks he'd bought from a store a town over, now he was ready to swim!

He waded into the pool shivered; it was _freezing_! He shuddered, before raising his aura and allowing the heat that radiated from it to spread around the pool. That was much better!

Krillen then proceeded to enjoy himself for the next few hours.

 _Three hours of wet fun later..._

Krillen was in the heat of things.

One minute he was walking around, minding his own business, the next? A bunch of Super-powered baddies began fighting around him!

Now, Krillen was going to let everything slide and run like everyone else. Let them handle it y'know? But then he noticed that their fight was near a school, _too_ near a school for his taste.

He blasted a man in a big metal suit with a basic Ki blast and took charge. "Take your fight away from the school!" Krillen Yelled, angry that they'd be fighting so close to _children_.

And with the fights he's been in? It was no wonder. Every time someone like him started fighting, it resulted in massive landscape destruction. He had every reason to be cautious.

Before they could respond to his request though, he was charged by the man from before. "I'm not going down that easily, baldy!" He cried, sending Krillen into the concrete. "I'm the Cobalt man! I've fought Iron Man and the Hulk! I'm not letting some no-name take me out!" He yelled sending a blast down at Krillen, who caught it easily and shot it back.

It exploded, and the man was down for the count as he fell to the street unconscious.

Krillen saw that one of them, a white haired male, was trying to escape. "No you don't!" Krillen said, preparing to rush him. But before he could a young woman with blue skin charged the man and hit him into a school bus, holding him there in fact.

Krillen blasted off towards them. "It's over, Nitro!" She said, bringing a fist up to knock him out.

"What are you doing!" Krillen cried, furious. "Get away from the kids!" He commanded, getting her attention for a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this, but my teammates convinced me, where should I put him?" She asked, innocently enough.

Before Krillen could reply though a new voice spoke. "Oh my friends, don't you know..?" Nitro asked, sounding evil. Nitro's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Your playing with a fire you can't even begin to put out."

Krillen's eyes widened two seconds too late as Nitro began to explode. The small man brought his arms up to his face, or at least he started to.

And like that, Krillen and Stamford were wiped out.

And there were no Dragon Balls this time...

* * *

Everyone came after that, the Z-warriors and the other heroes. They each searched as well as they could, they searched desperately for survivors. A task that was made easier by the sensing capabilities of Goku and friends, but even with them their efforts were fruitless.

They found few survivors, and the one person that Goku was looking for he couldn't find. Goku couldn't find Krillen, but he still didn't give up hope that he would, his friend had to have survived somehow right? He was strong enough to survive it right?! Right?

Goku searched for longer than anyone, doing his best to help those he found, but finding that the more he worked, the worse he felt. All of this came to a boiling point when he came across a scrap of orange cloth; Krillen's Gi that he had put in his bag, the last piece of his best friend Goku would ever find.

And with that, the usually upbeat Saiyan finally lost it. His power and Aura flaring around him as he screamed in anguish and sadness. And in anger. He screamed for Nitro's head, he screamed that he would not rest until Nitro paid for what he'd done!

And yet, what the Saiyan was going through was not the worst feeling there, there was one worse. Piccolo had the worst feeling, it was one of dread and terror; was this the rift he had feared? Piccolo believed so. And he hated it.

* * *

 **Author's note: And so it begins...**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jackalope89:** **If I may? Just to make it easier for people to read, you may wish to separate the dialogue parts from each other into their own little paragraphs.**

 **Me: Thanks! I took that into account with this one, hope I did what you wanted!**

 **Steph: Awesome! Update soon!**

 **Me: I'm sorry for not doing that! I tried really hard to get this one out and I hope you like this extra long apology chapter!**

 **Guest: I blame you, Vegeta**

 **Me: Little early to start blaming the prince, eh? I mean, it was his butterfly effect that caused this but still, don't be rude! ;)**

 **LoveDis'Cat:** **this was AWSOME!**

 **PLZ update soon!**

 **Me: Sorry again!**

 **Zekbolt55: I like it keep going**

 **Me: OK, here's my extra late reply**

 **Guest2: This was great keep up the good work!**

 **Me: Thanks for your appreciation!**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87: Why weren't Chi-chi or Yamcha sucked in too? Please update!**

 **Me: Because I needed them out of the story.**

 **Random fa-**

 **Nah, I'm just messing with you, it was because they weren't close enough to the device, and I wasn't sure what side to put Yamcha on.**

 **Guest3: nteresting.**

 **Seguiras la trama del epico Comic o de la mala pelicula**

 **Me: Yo trama del epico Comic.**


	3. The Strikers

**Author's note: I forgot to mention last time.**

 ***I aged up Kitty Pryde here, she's now seventeen, and she and Colossus broke up sometime before the beginning of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Marvel. However I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

The death toll was massive, even Vegeta had to admit that. The idea that a simple human could single-handedly, and in one shot too, kill six-hundred people was one that deeply interested the Prince of Saiyans. Just how strong were the humans in this reality? And if a species as weak as _they_ were able to become intensely strong, how strong could this planet make him?

But the Prince's mind wasn't on that, rather he was on how punishment should be handled. Vegeta might have had a very immoral life, but he was no fool; someone would have to pay for this, and based on how deeply broken Kakarot was, the Prince could only guess his name; Nitro.

Vegeta gave a smirk at this thought, almost pitying the man who had killed Kakarot's best friend, but if this was to be anything like what happened with Frieza, the most he would get would be a slap on the wrist.

But then again, even the lightest slap from Kakarot could break the fool's whole arm.

Vegeta laughed at this, audibly enough to be heard in the silence of the area, and everyone who did hear looked at him, not that he cared.

With little else to do, and the night hours waning, Vegeta blasted into the sky, choosing to let the other 'heroes' handle the rest...

* * *

 _An hour later.._

When Vegeta finally returned to the X-mansion all the students were asleep, so late-night training was out of the question. He landed outside and strolled into the mansion, ignoring the Sentinels that were constantly on guard there. He stepped inside the building and strolled toward his room, at the far end of the hall.

He was halfway there before he heard a voice in his head; Prof. X.

 _"Vegeta, if you would be so kind as to come see me before you head to your room, I'd like to talk with you."_ Came the old man's voice.

"Hmph, I thought we'd agree to not let you into my head." Vegeta stated, before forcing his mental walls up and making a left down the hall that would lead to Xavier's office.

"Yes, we did, but I couldn't exactly reach you without having to move all the way down to the hall, and it's simply not viable to catch up with you in my condition." The man said as Vegeta stepped in and took a seat.

Vegeta soon wished he hadn't taken a seat, as once he did all pleasantries dropped.

"I know what your up to, Prince." Xavier said, as seriously as the old man could. "Don't play coy either, I broke your mental walls moments ago, what your thinking of doing is dangerous Vegeta." He continued, and Vegeta realized that the old man must have read his mind!

Vegeta looked at him. "So you know that I've been searching for less-desirable heroes to help protect myself from the coming storm." He, of course, meant the possible Superhuman Registration Act, which, after current events, was starting to slightly worry him.

"Yes." Xavier said, glaring. "It's far to dangerous to try what your doing, how do you even know that'll happen?" He demanded.

Vegeta leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and thinking. There was a moment when Charles' eye's widened in terror.

Vegeta took that point to speak, knowing that, that was him learning of his many atrocities. "When I was under Frieza, not everything was about genocide, sometimes Frieza wanted to bring a species under his control." He paused, and was taken back to his younger years for a moment, but quickly got back to the story. "To do this, Frieza would do many things, murder a world-leader here, cause a race-war there. Sometimes he would just have his armies wipe out all capitals of resistance and enslave them that way, but more often than not he would use those planets population's as slaves." He looked Charles right in the eye.

"I was part of one of these as a kid, I had joined a team of warriors and it was my job to assassinate a leader of one of the major super-powers, I was a kid then, so it was easier for me to get away with it." He took a breath, remembering the look on the Brench's face as he was blasted through the chest by the 'adorable' Saiyan orphan he'd found, starving in front of his home. The sheer horror and shock on his face still stuck in Vegeta's face to this day.

"My 'superior' at the time was in the middle of creating a group of radicals that were calling for change, he'd succeeded and now it was my job to kill the man. Once he was dead, the place was assaulted, and the figurehead of the group stormed in with several other warriors. He was corrupt you see, and it was his job to make it look like he did it, so what did he do?"

Vegeta didn't wait for the man to respond, he just took in the look of sheer terror on his face. "He shot the leader, blasted off his whole upper-torso. Then it was my time to leave, I got out without a problem and met up with several of my teammates outside. We watched for several weeks as nature took it's course and the people tore themselves apart, but do you know what I saw as each battle of this 'Civil War' was fought? I saw crime explode as criminals and monsters decided to make a profit on others' suffering, and my team saw a growing problem; a third party was being made." Charles saw where he was going with this, and his face turned from horrified to apologetic, as if he were sorry for what Vegeta had to go through, Vegeta of course felt none of this, what's done is done.

"This party fought the crime back to manageable levels, and gave relief to the wounded and sick; on _both_ sides. As you could guess, this was an issue for our invading force, so what did we do? We went from base to base, slaughtering everyone who was working there and orchestrating it to follow the battle paths of both sides. Once that was done we watched as things went from bad to much, much worse." Vegeta paused to give an evil laugh, remembering as both sides became so desperate as to enlist _children_ into their army, it was a poor plan anyway, not one kid had a power-level of over a hundred.

"Then, once both sides were at a standstill, and when the people were begging for mercy, we called in our superiors in the Planet Trade Organization, and we came down as saviors, Angels from Heaven coming to put an end to the apocalypse. Our army slaughtered the old government, and we put our puppet into power, there we ruled through him." Vegeta paused, taking in another deep breath.

"So, what was my purpose for telling you this? Easy. I can see the seeds of a Civil War brewing, and the moment that your Government chooses to enforce the act is the moment it all goes down, I can bet that half of your community will not stand for such a law and will resist it. But what does my putting together a team have to do with it?" Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. " _I_ will be that third party, the one loved on both sides. As crime soars because your heroes are beating the lunches out of each other, me and my team will stop them, but not for any noble goal, simply so I can ride out this storm as long as I can without having to sign my name on any piece of paper." Vegeta stood up.

"Mark my words, the Prince of all Saiyans will be no-one's puppet!" And with that, Vegeta stormed out and too his room, leaving Xavier to lament on the story he'd just been told.

"Perhaps not, but such a dangerous idea may not work the way you think." Charles whispered, before looking at the clock, it was about one AM, he'd stayed up far too long for a man his age, it was time for him to head to his room to rest...

* * *

 _That next afternoon.._

Vegeta was leaving the training room after a hard few hours of training, when he felt two taps on his shoulder and turned, surprised to see his favorite drinking buddy, Wolverine, but he was more surprised that he hadn't sensed him. "Yes?" Vegeta asked, still a little tired from his late night

"I'm thinking of going after Nitro." He said, getting right to the point, a trait Vegeta liked about the man.

"And? What do I have to gain from this?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

"Look, you either help me do this or don't, I don't really care, but if I were you." Logan looked deathly serious. "I'd come with me though if I were you, because I wouldn't want to be here when Congress decides it's time to put their little act in motion." He warned.

Vegeta smirked, his plan was going to be even easier than he thought it would be, with Wolverine already wanting his help he'd surely be able to collect the rest of his team in no time "Fine, but I have two things." Vegeta held up two fingers.

They started walking away. "Yeah?" Logan asked, voice gruff as usual.

"First, I seem to remember you having apex tracking abilities, why do you want my help?" He asked.

"Easy, with your power to sense energy, plus the fact that you can fly me, will make my job much easier."

"Alright, second thing." Vegeta paused, thinking, before gesturing to the person he thought of as a friend to follow, which he did, impatiently.

Once they reached Vegeta's room he opened the door and walked in, then over to a desk where he kept an ugly, yellow file. Vegeta picked it up and handed it to him."We need to find these heroes along the way, alright?"

With a confused look, Logan opened the file and thumbed through the pictures of the heroes. Then, he looked up at his drinking buddy with a questioning look. "You sure you want these guys all on the same team, 'cause us three." He flipped to a picture of a certain man in a skull-covered outfit and pointed between the three of them. "Don't play nice with others."

Vegeta smirked. "Trust me, so do we have a deal?" He asked. "Fine, but we gotta find Nitro." Logan said, relenting.

"Great, I know just who to start with.."

* * *

 _A day later, New York City_

The white haired woman laughed as the dumbstruck cashier's eyes widened as the ice cream spilled across the counter. The hapless _Dairy Queen_ worker sighed, and told her that she'd have a free _Blizzard_ as soon as her old one was cleaned up.

And with that, the young woman strolled back to her booth to wait for her ice cream...

Only to find that two grizzled men had taken her seat, one of them she knew. "What do you want, Logan?" Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, asked sitting across from the two men. "And for that matter, how'd you find me?" She added, narrowing her eyes.

"Your a pretty hard woman to find, Felicia, but all I had to do was rely on my friend here." He gestured to the other man, who regarded her with an odd look. One that almost looked like the one her precious Spider would give her, but she shouldn't be surprised, she had that way with men sometimes.

"And who is he?" She asked.

"Someone who's offering a very lucrative opportunity." He answered, voice full of pride. "As to what I want.." He trailed off and slid a file out of the pocket of his trench coat, and toward her. "I'm putting together a team, some people who want to get back at Nitro, and if you join me, I can guarantee immunity from the Superhuman Registration Act, if it is passed." He added.

Felicia thumbed through the file as her _Blizzard_ was delivered to her table, the people she saw on it were, for the most part, the ones in front of her. But she received bios for each, powers, stats, classes; apparently she was their 'Stealth Agent', someone who could get into areas easily, and she couldn't help but to agree. She also saw bios with stamped Xs on them, that list included: Iron Man, Emma Frost, a group of people titled 'Kakarot's friends', Silver Sable, Venom, and Elektra.

But then she made it to the back, and her eyes widened. She looked at the man, who appeared to have a slight cringe to his face. "You want _me_ , on a team with _him_?" She asks, putting her finger on the dark-haired man's picture, a mugshot from Riker's Island Penitentiary, and putting extra emphasis on 'me' and 'him'.

"He will actually kill me!" She then looked at Logan. "And you too!" She then looked at the man, Vegeta as his bio said, and thumbed to his page. She quickly skimmed through his bio, before looking back at him. "And he'll _definitely_ try to kill you." She said, pointing a harsh finger his way.

"Trust me." Vegeta laughed. "He can try, but I can assure you that he will fail. I found you thanks to my unique set of skills, with them I could easily break this man, he's not even Superhuman." He boasted. "And if he wants to kill you, he'll have to go through me first." He said, his voice still full of boastful pride, but with a bit more force and anger, just a bit.

"I don't know, what else can you offer me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Didn't you hear, we're going after Nitro!" Logan snapped, and yet kept his voice low.

"Oh I heard, I'm just wondering what else I'm being offered, and before you say immunity, we're not even sure if they'll pass it."

The two men looked at each other in genuine confusion.

But then, Vegeta had an idea.

"A place to live, a permanent and secret resting spot that you could use to store your things without fear of persecution." He said, smugly.

"Hmm." She thought about this, and she had to admit that it would be a better idea to have a second place for her stuff, don't put your eggs in one basket and all that. "Fine, but my stuff better be safe from a certain someone's war on crime, I may be a hero, but as you just saw." She said, spooning some ice cream into her mouth. "I still like to dabble in the criminal arts from time to time."

"You have my word." Vegeta replied, sounding purely stoic.

"Great, so do you have a super-name or do you just go by Vegeta?" She asked, shoveling more Ice Cream into her mouth.

Vegeta grinned. "Believe me, I despise the idea of a secret identity, but I'll unveil mine as soon as we have all the members." He said standing up and taking the file.

"Logan, when she's finished with that creamed ice, order me one and take her back to base, I'm going out." He said, before exiting the store.

Once out, the two saw him shed the overcoat and blast off, lighting up the sky and attracting a good amount of boos from the angry people of New York.

* * *

 _Goku, hours later_

Goku looked outside the SHIELD Helicarrier's massive windows with his hands on his hips. Outside he could see tons of beautiful clouds, they calmed him, reminded him of the Nimbus cloud back home.

A place he couldn't go back to.

Because Tony and Reed couldn't find the universe.

So he was stuck here.

But that wasn't the most disheartening thought in the messy-haired Saiyan's mind. No the most depressing was that his friend Krillen was dead.

Behind him he heard Miss. Hill, the one who'd asked him up here, call for him and Captain America.

He turned, and tried to give one of his smiles to the stern woman, but it failed.

"Alright, here's what I want from the both of you." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Goku, I want you to convince your friends to register, if that fails then you are to arrest them, Steve, you do the same." She commanded.

"Arresting them is illegal! The Act isn't in effect yet!" Steve snapped, and Goku solemnly agreed with him.

"Yeah Miss. Hill, if I remember from that paper I read, it doesn't happen until midnight tonight." Goku said scratching his head.

"And I won't stand for this act anyway!" Steve yelled. "It's a mockery of everything I stand for!" He cried.

"Goku, that may be so, but I'm ordering you to arrest Captain America until he agrees to support the Act!" Maria shouted.

Goku looked her dead in the eye. "Miss. Hill, I believe in your law, but until it is official I'm not going to do a thing." He said.

"Fine! Soldiers, detain Rogers!" She commanded, and several SHIELD agents came up, weapons at the ready. But then, Captain America turned, ran, and crashed through the window of the Helicarrier, before plummeting toward a plane that was taking off at the time.

With that, Captain America was gone. Goku could have caught him at any time, but chose not too for the simple fact that what Hill was doing was illegal, and Goku wasn't about to make their leaders any more mad than they already were.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

It had taken some time, but he'd finally discovered where the man he was looking for was. He just had to beat the answer out of some close friends of the man.

The Prince walked up to the door of the apartment and gave three sharp knocks. It opened, and a gun was pointed in his face. "Your it, huh? Funny, I expected you to be taller." The man said, cocking the gun. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He demanded.

Vegeta was calm, collected, and in control. He passed the folder from earlier into the slit between the door and man. "I was hoping that you would join my little team, your by far the weakest of us, but your the most resourceful, and I hear you don't have anything against killing scum, I need someone like you." He explained as the folder dropped to the floor.

"I'm going to lock this door and read your little book, if I see something I don't like, I'm putting a piece of lead between your eyes." He warned, but Vegeta laughed. "Your welcome to try."

The door shut and locked for a few moments, and the Prince waited patiently. When the door opened, he was fully ready to explain some terms, but was shot by a high powered rifle before he could even blink, and too the man's credit it was between his eyes.

Vegeta went sailing into the wall, taken surprised by the sudden attack, but not really hurt.

The man stepped out of the shadows of his home, all geared up in his outfit, wielding a high-powered Carbine Rifle, with two guns strapped to his waist, along with a knife strapped to his leg, finally he had a Light Machine Gun strapped to his back.

"Your hunting the baby-killer?" He asked rhetorically, his gun smoking. "I'm in."

With that Vegeta laughed. "Hmph, you really do live up to your name. That certainly would have given _punishment_ to any human." And then he stood back up and offered a hand. "Welcome to the team, Punisher." He said, getting the man, Frank Castle, to shake his hand back.

"It's not a team, it's a mash-up of killers and one thief, but if it means catching and killing a kid-killer, then I'll set aside my issues with them for now." He said, walking past the Prince. "Well, show me to your base." He said, turning and looking back at him. "We'll take my car." Frank said.

And with that the two of them went off, Vegeta giving a soft grin at his newest recruit. Such a man would be invaluable to him and his cause..

* * *

 _Within days of the law passing his team went down hard on Nitro, having used each of their individual resources to track him down._

 _Cat went behind the house and opened the window, picking the lock with ease. Punisher sat roughly a mile away with a high powered rifle pointed at the house where the monster lay, he was there as a backup plan. As the Black Cat entered the home and scouted Nitro's position, Wolverine sat just outside, ready to burst in._

 _Above them was Vegeta, who was keeping tabs on Nitro's energy levels to make sure that they know when to get next to him._

 _Black Cat radioed in, quietly using the headset 'provided' to them by the Xavier Institute. "Nitro's in the living room watching TV, get ready to jump him, Logan." She whispered._

 _In moments the house was alight with activity. Black Cat and Wolverine pounced in, each taking the Mutant by surprise. As they fought to beat Nitro into the ground, Vegeta blew the roof off of his house and lowered himself in. Nitro saw this and struggled ferociously to get out of his teammates grips._

 _Vegeta smirked at him. "Nitro, Robert Hunter, you've just been detained by me and my team. I've made it quite clear to SHIELD where you are, and I've scheduled a public meeting to define the terms of my team, meaning that all of us have to be across the country within the hour, and we need you depowered." He said, before slapping a power-dampening collar on the mutant. "Consider yourself captured, by the newest team of powered beings, The Strikers. And by me, Prince Vegeta."_

* * *

 **Author's note: If not already obvious that last part is a flashback, next chapter we'll have another one of those before getting to the present, we'll also finish this part of the Strikers arc. Speaking of which what do you think of them? I think it's the perfect team for Vegeta to put together and lead, being that it's made of the most morally ambiguous characters in the MU. Also what do you think of that snippet of Vegeta's life under Frieza? I think it's a cool thing to theorize on, also as an added bonus, all my headcanons are the same from story to story, so my Vegeta in Heart of Vengeance also has the same experiences as the one here, before coming to Earth anyway. Anyway time for reviews.**

 **Brian Awesome:** **I hope that in this version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, exists the Dragon Ball Series (gt, super, etc.) as fiction.. so it would be interesting to see their reactions, etc.**

 **Me: Nope, while I know that they exist as characters in the main Marvel timeline, this is a slightly different one from normal. I think I'll call it a different timeline from 616. Also this isn't the Cinematic Universe, but actually the Comic Universe, otherwise the whole Civil War thing would be like five minutes long as the Saiyans would end up stealing the show and probably accidentally kill everyone.**

 **(To Talonsen and all others who think that Nitro couldn't defeat Krillen):**

 **It all has to do with how prepared Krillen was, Krillen knew what was happening a little too late, as he started to block right as Nitro started to explode. But that was like a normal human trying to block an RPG, it wouldn't work. If Krillen was exercising more power he'd have been able to get away with only severe damage, a little more than that and he would have just been knocked out. But due to the fact that he was not expecting that much power, he didn't use enough power, resulting in his death. There's the explanation on that.**

 **Celestial Glowhead: Your story is good. The first chapter was an interesting ome but this takes it to a whole new level. It was powerful, you dealt with some cool scenarios, established the Z-fighters pretty well in the Marvel universe, and I'm actually excited and looking forward the next update, hope you make it. Definitely following this, lots of fun to read. Sending good vibes on your way.**

 **Me: Thanks for all the compliments! Really makes writing this feel worthwhile, and I hope you enjoyed this next installment in the series!**

 **kakarotsanmistic: you stupid son of a bitch. . you're downplaying and nerfing dbz characters so much. . even krillen can solo avengers easily and vegeta can easily destroy Ironman in his base form just one punch.. and trunks can easily beat captain marvel easily In his base form without trying because trunks have more raw strength and powers d fighting experience. . every z fighter can outclass avengers easily. . you dick sucker moron. .**

 **Me: Nope, not a single nerf was done here. I have the belief that the Marvel characters can become equal in power to the Saiyans at this point (Without even mentioning Hulk or Thor), but are all (With the exception of Ms, later Captain, Marvel who can use energy similar enough to Ki so she can keep up with Trunks/Vegeta/Goku/Gohan as Super Saiyans, but that's it [Unless she absorbs energy]) far slower than the Z-warriors.**

 **The very idea that Krillen can solo the Avengers (Full roster or no) is completely stupid, he is far weaker than either Hulk or Thor, and that's not even counting the magic users.**

 **Vegeta _was_ destroying Iron Man in base form, in speed he was easily wrecking him. However he wasn't doing it in one punch, as he knew that Iron Man could hit him hard enough to hurt. If he wanted he could have gone ASSJ and beat him that way, but it wouldn't be fun.**

 **For Trunks V Ms. Marvel see above. As for fighting experience, both are equal as they've each been in deadly life-on-the-line battles, but Trunks does have martial arts under his belt, so I'll give you that.**

 **Z-warriors outclassing Avengers? I'd love to see your reaction when I get to World War Hulk (Yes I have plans for a sequel to DB:CW**

 **And that's how we argue Mr. Ten-year-old. We don't resort to unnecessary insults and profanity here on Fanfiction, take that back to YouTube, friend. Specifically under Leafy's comment section, or on Pewdiepie's, whichever is more cancerous. Now get out of my community!**

 ***Final Flashes him out of the community!***

 **victor0606: Good start I like crossovers xD. This chapter was awesome xD.**

 **By the way, why Krillin? why? T-T.**

 **Me: Le Thanks, I hope you like this one. Also I killed Krillen off to get Goku to join with Iron Man's team, but more on the sides next chapter.**

 **JTD3: Holy crap someone actually did it! I was waiting for this kind of crossover for SO LONG! Where our favorite Z-Fighters enter the Marvel universe during Civil War! I can already tell this is going to be awesome!**

 **And PS: There will be a-holes that come to this and yell at you for 'nerfing' the DBZ cast, and I implore you to ignore them. I have seen time abd time again, where an idiot that didn't like how DBZ characters were potrayed commented harsh words and forced an author to delete an amazing story from his sheer hate. I hope this doesndoesn't happen to this awesome story.**

 **Me: I'm glad I could fulfill your wish! And I can assure you that as things continue they'll get progressively more awesome! As for these 'a-holes' I've already dealt with him, so don't worry about me deleting this story, I mean come on! It survived nearly being deleted several times due to lack of interest, and embarrassment for not continuing, I don't think that one man will be able to make me scrap it.**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87: The others back home are going to try to use the dragonballs to try to wish the Z fighters home, aren't they? I don't think Krillin's dead, just taken. Tien's going to loose his job. Maybe give him a job as a security guard or a bouncer would be a better fit for him.**

 **Me: What Dragonballs? Goku didn't go get Dende as their was no rush too in this universe, he planned to go get a new guardian after Trunks' going away party, hehe. Nah, he's dead, see above answer. As for security guard Tien...that could work, especially considering his stance on the war...**

 **Guest3: Awesome history. Cell absorber Thanos? The Nova Corps search Vegeta. Tony investigate the dragon balls.**

 **Centry esta de vuelta? Podrias poner una escena en que Goku y Vegeta fusionados ganan una pelea sin mover un musculo, con publico presente.**

 **Espero que Goku guarde bien sus secretos. Gritar a los cuatro vientos que existe un dragon que cumple deseos, ademas de "revivir" personas. Heroes y villanos las buscaran.**

 **Que pasaria si la diosa del inframundo Hela tuviera cierto interes en Vegeta? (Infiel)**

 **Buena gramatica.**

 **Traducir: (Before we begin I would like to say that I am in no way fluent in Spanish, I'm merely using google translate + my own limited knowledge of the language to decipher the words, but I am always pleased to speak to my reviewers in whatever language they want.)**

 **Me: No, las primeras cosas no sucederán porque están en un universo diferente. Sin embargo, si Century esta de vuelta, y Goku y Vegeta fusionados porque Goku no conocer fusion. El no la tomaria.**

 **traducir: Tell me if I got anything wrong here, and I hope I gave you a good answer to everything.**

 **murt1960: This story is FANTASTIC! I hate the fact krillin died and not yamcha. XD**

 **Me: Eh, I figured Yamcha should get some kinda break, he's currently dead in another of my stories already, but then so is Krillen...**

 **Guest1: Siguela esta que arde por desilo asi es ta buena el fanfic**

 **Me:** **¡no, gracias! (** **traducir): There were many ways to translate this unfortunately, sorry. Darn Google Translate. If you were saying that the fic is good, then thanks! I enjoyed writing it for you. If you asked me to follow a fanfic I will decline, I only follow fanfics that really stick out to me, but thanks for asking!**

 **Well that's all so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
